


A Hero And His Princess

by DevilSlayer



Series: Dawn of a new age [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 3rd Anniversary of Breath Of The Wild, Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Animalistic fucking, Blood and Violence, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Let me write my way, Link takes zelda like an Animal basically, My Gift To My Favorite Zelda Game and Couple, One Shot, Post-Breath of the Wild, Romance, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer
Summary: Link and Zelda make up for a hundred years by having a night neither will forget
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Dawn of a new age [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659193
Kudos: 27





	A Hero And His Princess

**Author's Note:**

> It's been three years since Breath Of The Wild and since tomorrow is more or less it's third anniversary i thought why not just a passionate animalistic fuck between Link and Zelda

Date: Unknown  
Location: Hateno

Nothing could have prepared her for this, nothing that would have her arching back moaning in pure bliss as Link tongue fucked her pussy and Clit, in fact he had been doing this for two hours and she had came so many times she was breathing heavily and she came again with a scream and collapses onto the bed chest rising up and down erratically Link crawls up and positions his hard cock against her Pussy Zelda nodded and threw her head back as he rams into her in one thrust and begins to move fast and hard gripping her hips almost possessively.

Zelda screamed in pleasure never had she felt this before the feeling of Link's cock ramming against her womb, Zelda grabs his wrist as he held her hips Link just kept ramming in and out of her pussy at incredible speed then she was flipped onto all fours and was clutching the sheets as Link pounded her pussy madly, Zelda threw her head back and screamed as she came on his thrusting cock Link brought her up her back pressed against his chest palming a breast with one hand while his other fingered her clit, Zelda screamed into his mouth as they kissed Zelda fell forward but Link was far from done.

Zelda was slammed into the wall, her breasts crushed against the wall as Link held her hips and Rammed into her from behind, Zelda planted her hands onto the wall maoning and screaming as Link continued to brutally fuck her his cock slamming against her womb, Zelda was turned and back now against wall she manages to wrap her legs around his waist as he continued to piston in and out of her pussy, Zelda came and came it was practically never ending and she had no care at all not anymore.

Link slams her onto her back on the bed and Zelda screamed as his cock entered her womb fucking her womb like a need to claim it a need to claim her as his, Zelda wanted that an urge to bear his children burned into her mind, Link began thrusting even faster and harder his cock hitting the back of her womb making her scream and scream as she came again and again, She felt his cock starting to throb and felt Link's thrusting become erratic signifying he was going to come soon, Zela grabbed his face and brought him into a deep kiss and lock her legs around him.

" Zel....I'm gonna.....".

" Inside me! Cum Inside Me!!".

Link thrusted even faster and harder and deeper and with one last thrust he came with a roar Zelda came with him screaming so loud that Death mountain could have heard her as Sh felt load after load after load of hot cum fill her womb, Link continued thrusting into her where in the name of the three goddesses did he get this kind of energy, he just kept going his cock thrusting into her womb over and over making Zelda scream and scream, Link growled like an animal thrusting even faster so fast it looked like his hips were a blur, Zelda's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came over and over.

Link just snapped animalistic urge to breed her consuming him he came inside her again with a growl but kept brutally fucking her Zelda screamed." YESSS!!! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!! BREED ME!!". Link did just that fucking her in so many different positions until she was on his lap his cock ramming into her pussy hitting inside her womb cumming inside her one last time, unlike the others this time was bigger loads of cum, he came so much it felt like it never ended, so much cum filled her womb some spilled out of her pussy onto the bed and his cock, Zelda's eyes having rolled back into her head her naked body shivering or more like quivering from orgasm after orgasm and of him filling her womb with his hot cum tongue practically hanging out and like him covered in sweat Link fell onto his back with her collapsing onto him.

both breathing heavily Zelda limply lifted herself to get off him but Link wraps his arms around her and brings her back down on top of him the two kissed passionately and the two fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing that a life would be growing inside Zelda, a child concieved by both of them.

* Next Morning*

Zelda moaned she opened her eyes to find she was in bed alone but she smelled cooking she sat up and blushed as she remembered last night, she smiled as she brought a hand to her still flat belly but knew that likely that the many times he came inside her she was likely pregnant, she found his champion's tunic then and put her underwear and the tunic on to make herself at least somewhat modest and headed downstairs to find the front door opened she felt a cool breeze she closed her eyes and looks to her right finding link over the cooking pot as he cooked, she walks over from behind and hugs him.' morning....". Link smiled.

" Morning to you too my princess".

Zelda hummed he turns and kisses her." breakfast will be done soon". Zelda nods and returns inside, she dresses and gets table ready, Zelda hummed a song her mother use to sing to her when she had trouble sleeping which was aptly called Zelda's Lullaby named after her of course it was her ancestors who started the tradition starting with the Hero of the Sky's era of the first Zelda aka Hylia reborn and from then on it became a Lullaby for future generations of Hylia's Descendants.

Link walks in and takes two plates he heads back outside and puts an omelette on each with bacon and sausage he made, he returns inside and both sit down and eat." do you....do you think our children....will have a happy future...". Link looks up at her frowning but he smiles." of course Zelda...Ganon is gone....we are free sure there might be other big threats out there but we will be prepared and we can train them to defend themselves they can learn how to fight". Zelda smiles.

" yes i would feel better if we did that of course there is still much to rebuild though i have come to a decision...i do not want to be queen i feel that Hyrule no longer needs a ruler or any of that kind, so i was thinking of making the Castle into a Library and what not of sorts an Academy if you will and also like a Museum of sorts as well a place new generations can learn including new generations of Knights and the sorts".

" Not a bad idea".

" Too long have i been....secluded told what to do, but no longer like you said...i am free though i would like to see each race and their leaders to give them some closure especially King Dorephan...".

Link reaches over grasping her hand." I know....why do you think i never used their weapons the only time i did was against Ganon and the Monsters that had inhabited the Castle.....i want to give them the champions' weapons back to them, they belong to their people". Zelda nodded with a smile and the two finished eating." Link i know this is a stupid question but....what would our childrens names be?". Link looked in deep thought as she spoke this, Link never really thought about it much, heck never thought of even having kids but now he did hence last night.

" if it's a Girl...Aryll a boy....well not sure about that maybe Arn".

" Both lovely names what if it's twins? perhaps both names we can use".

Link smirked." oh you want twins you know that can be arranged". Zelda blushed and playfully pushed him away." n-no! idiot!". Link laughed." i'm joking Zelda if we do end up having Twins name them Aryll and Arn". A part of Link hoped so, he also in a way hoped that the girl took after him and became a knight and Hylia's chosen, so long had his ancestors been male he thought maybe it was a time for a change he doubted it though, Zelda comes up and the two kissed passionately." let us spent the rest of the week having fun then we can go and see the races". Link nodded and Him and Zelda cleaned up and headed outside both smiling and laughing as they prepared for the coming future they would have together.

* Seventeen Years Later*

a Figure knelt before four gravestones, She was young about Seventeen years of age strapped and sheathed on her back was a familiar magic sword, Her name was Aryll the Daughter of Link and Zelda the new chosen of Hylia she rose up and walks over to her horse, Like her father she had become a Knight and she wore her father's Champion's tunic and a hylian hood in it's normal color which was black, the master Sword strapped on her back, she had golden hair like her mother but her father's blue eyes she also had her hair like he had his short but long enough she had it in a small low ponytail.

Aryll climbed onto her horse which she named Epona a tradition of her father's and his ancestors, Aryll looks at the graves again, they were of the four fallen champions then she looked at a fifth one, one of her grandfather she smiled sadly but also kindly and respectfully Aryll closed her eyes then reopened them and with a command rode off to continue her father's work, while her brother Arn continued their mother's work having become a Researcher, Aryll smiled this was a future her parents fought for and she would not trade it for anything.

The Story Of A Hero and His Princess will continue on through her and her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> not my best smut fic but hey i was bored.
> 
> yes Aryll is a reference to wind waker and yes she is the hero chosen by hylia making her the first version of the hero born a girl, Arn is the name of the Hero of Time's Father in the Ocarina Of Time Manga.
> 
> what happened inbetween the first half and seventeen years later? nothing Link and Zelda explored Hyrule together and new lands as well, if enough likes for this i might do a sequel of Aryll facing big bad villains like Chancellor Cole and so forth


End file.
